Love In Paradise
by hollyyx3
Summary: When two friends go to the Bahamas for vacation after their senior year, they meet Justin Bieber and his one friend and have a week that some people dream about.


This is the Introduction to Love in Paradise.

I already have the first 2 chapters, and I will put up the first chapter tomorrow. :)  
I'm really excited about this story, I have a lot I want to do with it, so hopefully everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justin Bieber or his song "baby"

* * *

Looking at clock waiting for it to hit 2:30 was probably the longest 5 minutes of my life. Especially since it was the last day of my senior year. Tomorrow I'll be graduating and then my girlfriends and I are off to the Bahamas. I've never been more excited in my life. As I waited for the last five minutes of my high school career to end, I anxiously talked to my friend Alyssa about what was planned for the week.

"I honestly can not believe we're going to the Bahamas ALONE! Definitely a perk of being 18." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah it is! Boys, boys, and more boys. Thank god you're finally single to experience this. Since after this summer it's not stop studying for you ms. I wanna be a physiatrist." I rolled my eyes and snickered.

"Alright everyone, I just want to say it has been a pleasure teaching you this year and you will be missed by plenty of the faculty and staff here. Please come back and visit on you're breaks and have a wonderful life."

Everyone laughed at how emotional Mrs. White got. "We'll miss you too, Mrs. While" I said and everyone else started chiming in. Finally the bell rang and we all raced outside of the school to the parking lot.

People in my senior class were honking their horns, blasting music, yelling "CLASS OF 2010 out their windows. I have to admit, I wanted to join along and just drive the streets of the town with my beetles top down and blasting music and singing with my girls, but I knew I had to go home, pack for vacation, and make sure everything was ready for graduation the next day.

I threw my book bag into the backseat and put my seat belt on, patiently waiting for Alyssa younger brother to reach my car. "Seriously, what does he do when the bell rings? Sit it class an extra 30 minutes?" Alyssa laughed, "Yeah that's definitely him. No he goes across the street and smokes a cigarette." I turned and faced the window in disgust. I knew Alyssa's brother my whole life and I just can't imagine him smoking. "That disgusting, does mom know?" she nodded, "yeah, but what can she do about it? He's acting out she said, typical teenage boy stuff. I never did that. Oh, shhh here he comes." I quickly got out and pushed my seat forward so Andrew could get in. "Seat belt, boy." he snickered and proceeded to put it on.

"Everyone ready?" I said and looked from Alyssa to Andrew, who both gave me a nod. I started my car and headed for their house.

The drive there wasn't very eventful since we really don't talk about much when Andrew is in the car, Alyssa thinks he'll go tell everything she says to their mother. I stopped the car when we reached their house.

"Thanks for the ride, Holly." Andrew said as I allowed him out, "no problem. Cya Lyssa, I'll text you when I finish packing everything."

"Alright sounds good, bye girl!" She slammed the door and ran into her house before waving goodbye.

**Two days later**

I woke up to the obnoxious alarm on my Iphone, waking up at 4 am to catch a flight at 6:30 isn't exactly how I wanted to start my vacation, but I'll deal. I shut off my alarm and headed toward my bathroom to hop in my shower. I figured I'd just throw on a pair of jean shorts and a tank, with my bathing suit underneath since I know we'll go straight to the beach.

2 hours later and Alyssa and I were on our way to Allentown Airport. It was a quiet ride there, but we were both tired from the day before events so we just drowned ourselves in music.

"Hey what song is this? It's really good!" Alyssa asked turning up the volume on my phone. "It's Justin Biebers new song, 'Baby' I love it." I continued to sing it while Alyssa made sure to put it on repeat. When we finally reached the airport, I parked my car and we just smiled to each other knowing a couple hours we would be in absolute paradise.


End file.
